Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Automated manufacturing processes may involve the use of one or more robotic devices that may be used to construct an output product, such as a car, a wall, a piece of furniture, or any number of other physical fabrications. The robotic devices may be equipped with end-effector-mounted tools, such as a gripper or a drill, that may be used during a construction process. The robotic devices may be programmed with sequences of specific motion commands and commands for other operations in order to cause the robotic devices to complete a manufacturing process.